1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power plant and a method for running the electric power plant, and in particular, relates to an electric power plant and a method for running the electric power plant suitable for applying to nuclear power plants and thermal power plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase thermal efficiency in the power plant (power station), a thermal power plant which utilizes a steam heat pump using a compressor has been proposed. An example of this thermal power plant is disclosed in Japanese utility model application publication No. Hei 1 (1989)-123001. The proposed thermal power plant sequentially supplies steam generated by the boiler to the high-pressure turbine, the medium-pressure turbine, and the low-pressure turbine, rotating the generator connected to the rotational axis of those turbines, thereby generating electric power. Steam discharged from the low-pressure turbine is condensed by the condenser and becomes water. This water is supplied to the boiler as feed water through the feed water pipe. Feed water is heated by four-stage feed water heaters while the water runs through the feed water pipe, increasing the water temperature. Steam extracted from the condenser is compressed by the compressor, increasing temperature, and the compressed steam is extracted from a plurality of locations longitudinally along the axis of the compressor and supplied to each feed water heater. Feed water is heated by the steam that has been supplied to each feed water heater. Steam becomes condensed water by each feed water heater, and the condensed water is supplied as feed water. Furthermore, the steam compressor becomes overheated because internal entropy increases due to adiabatic compression of steam. Accordingly, to prevent the steam compressor from overheating and conserve the required electric power, a mist of condensed water is sprayed within the above steam compressor.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5(1993)-65808 discloses a combined heat steam turbine plant. This combined heat steam turbine plant supplies steam generated by the boiler to the turbine, rotating the generator, generating electric power, and steam discharged from the turbine is supplied to the high-pressure process steam supply destination and the low-pressure process steam supply destination. Steam supplied to the high-pressure process steam supply destination has been compressed by a compressor after the steam was discharged from the turbine.
Meanwhile, Japanese utility model application publication No. Hei 1(1989)-123001 describes a thermal power plant wherein steam supplied from a condenser is compressed by one compressor, and the compressed steam is supplied from a plurality of locations longitudinally along the axis of the compressor to four feed water heaters.    Patent literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 5(1993)-65808; and    Patent literature 2: Japanese unexamined utility model application publication No. Hei 1(1989)-123001.